9 Months
by orliNkeira
Summary: au. ever wondered what it'd be like with Anakin there during Padme's pregnancy? how Anakin would handle the midnight cravings, mood swings and morning sickness? AnakinPadme. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Night had fallen in Coruscant and while majority of the population had no intention of sleeping yet, it was just not the case for Senator Amidala. As she had become accustomed to feeling at the end of the day these past months, she was exhausted, aching and hungry.

Dealing with two three-and-a-half-year old twins she could always just about overcome, but dealing with a missing husband too and she was dead tired. Her mind was still reeling from the news she had gotten this afternoon, but she pushed it out of her mind. Anakin would have to get home first.

It was, she had decided, his fault anyways.

"Threepio? Could you come here please?" she called from the bedroom. "I'm having some trouble with Luke-"

A loud wail pierced the relative silence in the apartment as Luke bumped his head against the bedside. Padmé sighed inwardly. She should have known it was too good to be true.

So far since the birth of the twins, the longest period of silence had lasted three hours. And that had been when they were three months old and sleeping.Tonight it had been thirty or so minutes, but it was the longest she'd had in long time and she wasn't about to complain.

It was remarkable how much she had learnt to accomplish in a span of thirty minutes these days.

Already she had: carried Leia on her hip as she sang a lullaby, _as_ she scanned through the Holonews, marked, filed, organized her senatorial papers, _as_ she scuffed down some food _and_ made sure Luke continued to play with his toys happily and most importantly, quietly.

She would take a two-hour long debate over the reformation of a constitution anytime.

Leia, whom she had managed to lull to sleep after forty minutes, was now sleeping on the bed, but being the light sleeper she was, she was starting to fidget. She looked perilously close to waking up.

There was no way the Senator was going to take that chance.

"Miss Padmé?" inquired Threepio as he entered.

"Make sure she doesn't wake up."

Her dark brown eyes gleamed at the droid as she walked out with Luke. That would keep Threepio on a vigilant watch.

If there was one thing the droid was terrified of other than flying, it was Leia's glass-shattering shriek when she woke up cranky and found mummy missing.

……………………………………………….

Padmé shifted in bed. Her back and her feet were aching. She rearranged the pillows, careful not to wake Luke. He was curled up next to her middle, thumb sliding out of his mouth.

There was some sort of faint whirr coming from outside her bedroom, keeping her half-awake.

Stupid Coruscant traffic.

Coruscant was her second home, but the traffic in Coruscant was unparalleled. She groaned softly into the pillow.

She needed this sleep! She had a full senatorial day tomorrow, plus she had to find some time to shop for a new hover toy she'd promised Luke she'd buy and the shurra snacks for Leia. Not to mention the daily night routine with the twins. She loved them to pieces, but they took nearly every ounce of energy out of her.

Padmé sighed. How she'd ever managed this past seven weeks without Anakin she would never know.

Of course there was Threepio, but, her lips twitched, that was about all that could be said about the droid. The noises the twins made were "dreadful", and the protocol droid so much as froze whenever he was ordered to handle the twins.

She settled down under the sheets, a new wave of exhaustion causing her eyes to close.

_Mmmm._

At that moment, the door creaked open and a streak of dim light shone into the room, unwanted and uncalled for.

_That does it._

Her hands fumbled on the bedside table and picked up the first thing they felt. Throwing it at the offending streak of light, burying herself deeper into the pillow, she groaned loudly. "Threepio, now is _not _the time! Just get-"

"Get out? Of course. My apologies Milady,"

Padmé froze. She knew that voice!

"Anakin?" she propped her head up immediately, squinting at the still offending light.

"I was just leaving Milady, I'm not wanted here. Although you might want to rethink those throwing skills of yours…" The illuminator she had flung at her intruder came flying back onto the bed with a plop.

There was no mistaking that smarmy grin in his voice.

"Ani! It is you-" She was cut short as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"That was-some long kiss-Anakin…" Padmé gasped after he broke off.

"Well I've missed you Padmé…" he grinned at her. He leaned in over her again from the foot of the bed.

"Anakin!" Padmé hissed, resisting the urge to laugh. "Not here! Besides you'll crush Luke…" she swatted him off, leaning back to reveal the little boy snuggled tight against her.

Anakin's blue eyes gleamed mischievously in the dim light.

"He _is_ sleeping you know…and I've shut down Threepio as well. He's getting much too talkative these days…I should have a tinkle with his vocabulator one day."

"But stil-" Her protests came to a stop as Anakin's lips silenced her again.

Luke however, began to murmur. She pulled back, gasping for air and quickly rubbed his back soothingly.

"You see Ani? I don't think at three and a half I would want our children to be asking about the birds and the bees just yet..." she glared at him.

He crinkled his nose, a frown on his forehead.

"I agree." He said, nodding. "Not until they're…eighteen. And then," he bent down to give Luke a kiss, "mummy will have to prove how good she is at speeches."

He smirked, just as Padmé grabbed the illuminator once more and threw it at him.

"Ow!"

"You wish Anakin!" she retorted.

"Alright Milady! You win! But fifteen years is a long time angel…who knows? I'm pretty sure you'll have more experience by then." the gleam in his eyes returned.

"Don't be so sure!" she threw a stray toy of Luke's at him, but it never hit him.

Instead it flew to Anakin's outstretched hand and he tossed at back to her. Luke started to move slightly.

"Your son is waking up again! Keep it down!" Padmé let out an exasperated sigh.

"_My _son? You had a part in it too, just in case you forgot!"

"Then I'm not sure I'd like to take part in anything again anytime soon!"

"What-hey you-"

"Yes?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious! I know you've missed me too…" he flashed a grin.

"Well I will be if you don't get into bed soon! I'm tired, and so is Luke. Come to bed or you can sleep in the nursery with Leia tonight Anakin." She settled back down in bed.

He sighed. "You win as always Senator…"

He kissed her forehead, carried Luke carefully in his arms and made his way towards the door.

"Ani?" Padmé called from where she lay.

He paused and looked back.

"I missed you too."

……………………………………………………………………………….

_B_e_ep. Beep._

It was that annoying com-link of Anakin's. Padmé stretched out her hand from underneath Anakin's arm to the bedside table. She groaned. It was six in the morning! She didn't need such an early wake-up call.

Only Obi-Wan would call at such atrocious hours of the day.

"Anakin…" she nudged him sleepily. He mumbled something indecipherable and his arm tightened its hold around her. Padmé rubbed her sleepy eyes.

She patted his arm, seeing how nudging didn't quite work. "Anakin…"

He buried his face deeper in the sheets.

She tried again, this time a little harder.

"Ani…Wake up…"

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Obi-Wan's gift of patience was also his curse. Right now, Padmé felt like throttling him.

Anakin groaned, stirring. He fumbled for the com-link in his robe.

"Master. What is it this time?"

"Anakin. I mean to ask about the files on the Outer Rim systems. It seems Master Windu requires my report on them urgently." The Jedi Master seemed completely oblivious to the expression on Anakin's face.

Anakin woke up a bit at this. "Hasn't it been settled? I just got back and," he frowned, glancing down at Padmé, "I've no intention of leaving just yet."

The hologram of Obi-Wan leaned forward and seemed to follow Anakin's line of vision. A knowing light appeared in his eyes.

"Ah yes. Hello Padmé."

The cheery tone indicated the man had utterly no remorse for calling at such an hour. Either that or he had no sense of time at all. Padmé forced a tiny smile.

"No worries there Anakin. Not yet at least. It appears the council wants to close this assignment as soon as possible. Nothing much for you and Padmé to worry about."

"Good." Anakin said. His voice was thick with sleep. "Anything else?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention. The council has given you a day off tomorrow. There will be no need to report at the Temple. But Master Yoda will be expecting you in the meditation room when you return. Something about the Dantooine system…"

The disgruntled look on Anakin's face cleared a little at the news. "I'll be there."

There was a moment of silence from the hologram. A tinge of annoyance appeared on Anakin's face, but Obi-Wan didn't appear to be taking the hint.

Somewhere under the blankets Padmé was at the end of her tether.

"I would like to return to sleep, my husband included. It is six in the morning Obi-Wan!" she mumbled edgily.

"Really?" At least the expression of mild surprise seemed genuinely believable. "Well I am so sorry Padmé."

"What about me? I was having a nice dream." Anakin interjected.

"My apologies to you too Anakin. I've been in the library all day with-" Obi-Wan paused. "Well, I'll spare you the details Anakin."

"You owe me one Master. This is the third time now."

"We shall see about that…" His lips curled slightly and there was a twinkle in his eyes. He bowed and the hologram flickered off instantly.

Anakin tossed the com-link to the floor. He rolled back in bed, slinging one arm about Padmé's waist.

"Remind me to put it in the trash compactor next time…" he mumbled. His eyes started to close.

"Ani?"

A mumble. Padmé decided to carry on. It was a safe bet he was still listening. Well possibly.

"Could you take care of the twins tomorrow? I've a full day ahead. It's going to be hard trying to shop for them too…"

He cracked his eyes open.

"Sure…I haven't spent much time with them in awhile…" He cracked a small grin.

"Thanks Anakin…"

"Mm…now come back to sleep…" his trailed off, rubbing the small of her back.

She pulled the blankets around them, eyes drooping when she remembered something of extreme importance. "Anakin, remember not to give the twins any sugar after five!"

Relative silence. Padmé peered over at him. He was fast asleep.

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of her lip. Tomorrow then. She closed her eyes. Tomorrow she would tell him the other news too.

………………………………………………………………….

Hope you like this. I would greatly appreciate any reviews. This is just supposed to be a light-hearted P/A fic. Next chapter: Anakin's reaction to Padmé's new-found secret. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home!" Senator Amidala called as she stepped out of the turbo lift into the entrance of the apartment. She keyed in the security code, locking the doors and turned.

She stopped in her tracks. Clothes, shoes, toys, books, papers and just a whole pile of what she could only describe as junk was strewn across the living room.

Padmé took another step in and now saw that the mess further trailed into the kitchen, and looking to the back of the apartment, into her bedroom. The frown on her forehead deepened.

It deepened considerably more upon further inspection of the mess.

Bending down carefully, she picked up a piece of garment, discovering it to be Leia's christening dress, a beautiful, not to mention _expensive_, white lace and silk affair. Or once used to be, as she turned the dress over and saw, to her dismay, a big yellow juice stain on it.

She picked up another piece, and another.

Luke's jacket, only two weeks old with a similar stain on it.

The new white shoes she'd bought for Leia just three days back, now scruffed at the toes and sides.

Anakin's thick black Jedi robe. She shook it out and a shower of crumbs and crackers fell to the floor. She massaged her temples in vexation.

Was that-yes it _was_, she confirmed upon checking-her senatorial robes! This gown had cost her a fortune!

She lifted the heavy, rich velvet and satin embroidered gown off the floor as she stood up. The Senator peered carefully at the collar, then down the front of the gown. She breathed a little sigh of relief. None of the courassa crystals was missing. Every part of the gown seemed exactly how she remembered it to be and the displeased creases on her forehead began to relax slightly, when she saw it.

A long blue colored streak ran across the back of the bodice. Padmé recognized it as from one of the twin's crayons.

Her lips set so hard they nearly disappeared into a thin white line. _Anakin Skywalker!_ Oh she was going to find that man now!

She draped the gown over her arm and took a step forward. _Clunk._ She closed her eyes momentarily, then looked down, almost afraid to see what it was. To her relief, it was Luke's green mug, with blue and yellow speeders all over it. She rubbed her head wearily.

Stepping aside, she decided to take a safer route to access her bedroom door. Out of the corner of her eye, a bright glint on the tabletop caught her attention. Making her way there carefully, she peered curiously at the object.

Her brown eyes widened furiously upon its identification.

"Anakin Skywalker!" she fumed, shouting for him.

From the other end of the apartment came a faint tumble, something like a muffled yell, then a noisy patter of running feet.

"Mummmmmy!" the twins shrieked happily as they came streaming into the room. They flew against her, nearing knocking her off her feet as they clutched the bottom of her robes.

She took one look at them, both with suspicious looking brown streaks on their faces, hair in tangles, eyes sparkling a little too bright, play clothes in disarray and Leia's overly red lips. She sighed as she bent down to give them a hug.

She couldn't scold them. They were clearly under the influence of sugar.

"Mummy!" Leia tugged eagerly at her dress. "Daddy's back!"

"Yes I know that sweetheart-" That Anakin Skywalker had some _nerve_ not listening to her.

"We had sooooo much fun today!" she clapped her smudged hands together.

"Daddy took us out today and we visited the zoo and the gardens-And oooo! I fell in the pond mummy! The water was sooo nice but daddy pulled me out too fast!" Leia paused, pouting. She carried on happily, as if that matter was of no severity of all, much to Padmé's horror.

"Daddy took us to the shop too! The big big _big_ one! And I ate lots and lots of yummy snacks! It was fun!" she bounced excitedly.

"I got a new speeder toy!" Luke piped happily, waving the bright green toy in front of her.

"We ate sooo many nice things today! Ice-lollies, sugar crackers, cake!" he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Guess what too mummy! Luke puked in the afternoon!" Leia giggled as she wound her hands through her mother's curly brown hair. "It was sooo funny! He ate sooo sooo much!"

"He _what_?" She cried, shocked. Pulling Luke close, she checked him carefully till she was satisfied. Suddenly she felt exhausted, yet fully ready to pounce on her husband.

"Wasn't it a wonduftul day?" Leia beamed at her mother.

"It's won-der-ful Leia…" she corrected.

"Yes-just…wonderful." She forced a smile.

Padmé took a deep breath.

"Threepio?" she called.

The droid appeared in a few seconds. "Oh! Bless my circuits! I am so glad to see you Miss Padmé! This day has been a nightmare!"

She was too furious to reply Threepio's comment, though she couldn't agree more. Coming back to a home like this. That husband of hers!

"Give the twins a bath and please clean up this mess. Get Artoo to help-just as long as this mess is cleared by dinner." She instructed him.

"Oh my-well-I will do my best." Threepio said, sounding distressed.

She kissed the twins on their cheeks. "Now go! Shoo! Shoo!"

She pushed them along and they ran into the hallway amidst loud giggles, with the droid pattering as quickly as he could after them. Just then an extremely vital thought came to her and she called after the protocol droid.

"Threepio? There _is_ dinner, is there?" She was hungry and tired and she was sure she would kill Anakin if there was no dinner.

Threepio looked most astounded at the thought of no dinner ready. He started to speak and Padmé took a deep breath.

"Of course Miss Padmé! I made sure of it. As a protocol droid-"

"Thank you Threepio." She stopped the droid in mid-sentence. Anakin really needed to have a tinkle with Threepio's vocabulator one day. That droid would never stop talking if he had the chance.

As soon as they were gone, Padmé turned towards the tall lean figure that had been hiding in the shadows and was now trying to edge out of the living room.

_"Anakin Skywalker_. Hold it right there." She ordered. He halted and turned, smiling sheepishly at her.

"There is no way you're getting off this time."

His smile slid off.

"You better get yourself here right now."

Whatever hope that was in his blue eyes vanished. Reluctantly he stepped towards her.

"Alright…But at least not here. The twins will be able to hear us. In the room?" he asked, defeated.

"Afraid Anakin?" she retorted. But she made towards their bedroom nevertheless.

Once inside, she turned on him. Her brown eyes were glittering dangerously and Anakin moved back wisely as she pounced on him.

"No sugar after five! Did you even listen to me? I told you three times Anakin! _Three _times!"

"I kno-" he interrupted but she held up her hand to silence him.

"I'm away one day- _one_ day! And I find this when I come back! A big mess!" she continued heatedly.

"Leia's christening dress. Luke's new jacket."

"My make-up! My senatorial robe!" she threw the gown on the bed, ignoring Anakin's wince.

"_Look_ at this Anakin!" she pointed at the long crayon line.

"I see it…" He replied gingerly.

"This dress is expensive! I know money is not an issue, but that's not the point! Those are my senatorial robes!"

"I'm sure it can be removed Padmé-" Anakin quipped tentatively.

"Anakin Skywalker!"

"Alright alright…"

"What _were_ you doing Anakin Skywalker?"

He gave her a weak smile. "Letting Leia play dress up?"

"Dress up with my senatorial robes? Your Jedi robes?"

"I _don't_ think so Anakin!"

He looked at her meekly.

"You gave them sugar! Enough energy to last two lightsabers!" she glared furiously at him.

"Well angel-"

"Don't angel me! I told you three times!" she eyed him beadily.

"They were complaining and hungry-" he tried to defend himself, but failing miserably.

"You're the parent! They're just three!"

"Of course I know they're just three!" Anakin rebuked.

"Feed them solid food Anakin, not sweets!"

"I thought I would just give them a treat- you know, they haven't seen me in a while…"he looked hopefully into her eyes.

Padmé softened.

"I know Anakin." But only just a bit. She wasn't about to let him escape.

"But that doesn't mean you feed them just about five bags of sugar!"

Anakin looked remorseful. She could buy that. But it wasn't over. Yet.

"Fine, Threepio will clear up the mess. But what about Leia falling into the pond?" she was picking up her pace now. "That's quite unforgivable!"

Anakin opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't stand a chance.

"I mean she could have died! She's only three! I-I can't even imagine what would have happened if…" Padmé trailed off.

Anakin's heart sank at the look on her face. He reached out and stroked her arm softly. She relented for a second, and then pulled back.

The fire had returned to her eyes. "I'm not finished yet Anakin! Didn't you watch over them?" she gave him an accusatory glare.

"Of course I did! But they are such a handful and Leia just ran off-" Anakin argued.

"Then catch her!"

"What did you think I tried to do? Of course I ran after her!"

"It was a good thing the pond was shallow!" he added.

"It's a good thing she's fine! Not the pond!" she fumed.

"She could be traumatized!" she ran on.

"Now that's a bit far-fetched isn't it?"

Padmé shot daggers at him.

"Not when she's three and can't swim Anakin!" She took a deep breath.

"You'd better be happy she's alright! You would never make it out this door if she wasn't!"

Anakin swallowed nervously. Padmé did look rather dangerous right now.

"Fine, it's over now. But I'm warning you Anakin Skywalker…Just as long as it doesn't ever happen again!" She paused, whipping her head sharply to face him, waiting for his confirmation.

He nodded his head quickly. "I promise."

"I did pull her out fast…" he added quickly as an afterthought.

He regretted it almost immediately.

"_I'm glad you did so, and not leave her to drown_!"

"But just think! She can hardly swim! She's our daughter Anakin!"

He sighed reproachfully. "I know. And I love her very much."

Padmé's eyes softened for a moment. "I know you do…and so do I."

Anakin gave her a smile, reaching for a hand. "Nice try Anakin! What's this about Luke?"

He hung his head guiltily.

"He's just a little boy; you should have stopped him from eating too much." She swiped his hand away.

"How bad was it?" she demanded.

"It wasn't serious Padmé! I cleaned him up and he rested for a while. He's fine."

She stopped her pacing. "He seems fine to me now."

She moved aside her senatorial robe and sat down on the bed next to him. Anakin was sure he'd never felt worse than he did now.

"I'm sorry angel…" he said plainly, looking at her.

She started to give him a grudging smile, but not before she remembered something else. Something that made her blood boil all over again.

She stopped in mid-smile, and Anakin's own smile fell off his face. Padmé stood up in front of him, arms folded across her chest.

"Are you missing anything Anakin?" she questioned. There was an edge in her voice that made him wary.

"Missing something?" he repeated, not sure he'd heard correctly.

"Yes. Go on. _Check_." Padmé ordered him.

"Nothing!" he asked her bewilderedly after looking around.

"What could _you_ be missing?" her eyes narrowed at him. "Something of importance. Unless it's of no significance to you after all."

Anakin stared at her face, and then proceeded to fumble in his pockets, his shirt. He rubbed his hands together.

"There's nothi-" he stopped in mid-sentence. He rubbed his hands again.

He closed his mouth and turned red, realizing what she was going at. Oh he was in for it now.

"Looking for this?" Padmé asked. There was a lilt in her voice that he didn't like at all.

She held up in her fingers a slim gold circlet. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Anakin Skywalker, maybe you got too caught up in playing dress up with our daughter, but caught up enough to take off your ring and leave it _lying around_?"

He grimaced.

"You didn't even know it was gone!"

She exhaled. "Just how important is our marriage to you?"

"Because it doesn't seem like much to me." She pursed her lips.

"Padmé…of course it's important! How could it not be?" he protested.

"Leia just wanted to try it on!" He insisted.

"Besides," his lips curled knowingly, "haven't I seen you do that before?"

For a moment she didn't say a word. Then a guilty expression spread slowly across her face.

"Fine Anakin," she relented with a conceding smile, "you win."

She stretched out her hand towards him with the ring.

"I've got to put it on myself now? After having you shout in my ear all this time?" he grinned and crossed his arms.

Padmé sighed dramatically. "Alright…"

She stomped over to him, but a faint smile played at her lips as she slid the ring onto his finger.

"Happy now?"

Anakin leaned forward and kissed her before she could react.

"Happy." There was a sparkle in his eyes.

"Now get moving! Get up! I think I hear Threepio calling…"

"Forget about Threepio!" The gleam from last night returned to his blue eyes.

"Let's have a little fun of our own…" He pulled her down on his lap, eyes sparkling suggestively.

Padmé stared at him for a moment.

"No such luck Anakin. Don't think you're off the hook just yet." She eyed him sternly.

Then she leaned in, kissed him swiftly on the lips and walked out the door. Anakin sighed and fell back on their bed.

Women. He would never understand them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Padmé leaned against the door frame, making sure she was hidden by the night shadows. She looked into the nursery, where Anakin was laying the children in bed. A slow smile spread across her face. She was glad Anakin was home. Sometimes she didn't even know how much she had missed him till he was back at home.

Then Anakin began to turn towards the door and she hurried away into the sitting room. She couldn't let him catch her! For all he knew, she was still supposed to be mad at him.

That would teach him a lesson.

Suddenly a strong arm caught her around the waist and lifted her off her feet. Padmé stifled a scream.

"Trying to hide?"

She looked up into Anakin's gleaming blue eyes.

"Not so fast." He slung another arm under her legs and cradled her off the floor, indifferent to her muffled shriek.

"I could sense you back there angel. You can't run."

"I was just…checking on the twins." She said quickly.

"And you're still on probation Anakin." She added as firmly as she could.

He smirked.

"So that explains why you were staring at me instead?"

"You were in the way…"

"Oh come on…I know you couldn't resist me…"

"I was trying to check on the twins. You happened to be in my view." She stated adamantly.

"I could sense you all along…" he sighed loudly as he carried her to the living room.

"Looks like you've got to work on both your stealth and throwing skills…"

He sat down on the couch, resting her head on his lap.

"Tough luck angel…" he commented.

Padmé resisted a grin. "You were blocking my view." She repeated, less forcefully this time.

He smirked down at her before leaning his head back on the couch tiredly.

"We both know what you were trying to do…Give it up Milady…"

She cracked a small smile now that Anakin couldn't see her.

"I sensed that."

She hit him on the chest. "No more Jedi tricks Anakin!"

They settled down in silence while the bright lights from the Coruscant traffic sped by outside. Padmé fiddled absently with the ring on Anakin's hand, her mind occupied with _certain _other things.

She inhaled slowly. She would tell him now. She opened her mouth to speak, and then Anakin sighed.

"I forgot what a handful the twins are…I don't think even Obi-Wan's training was as tiring!"

She cleared her throat loudly. "Which is precisely why they shouldn't take sugar after five." She reminded him.

"It's for our own good and sanity." She added.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" he groaned, sitting up and looking at her.

She smiled widely at him.

"Too bad you didn't listen."

Anakin fell back against the couch with a long sigh, reaching out to grab a cup from the side table. Padmé took a deep breath. He was tired, but never more relaxed now.

It was now or never.

"Anakin?"

Somewhere from the inside of the cup came a mumble.

"I've got something to tell you."

She craned her neck to look up at him. His face was half-hidden by the green cup he was drinking from. She paused.

"Ani? Is that…the children's juice?"

"I was thirsty…" he smiled sheepishly at her.

"It's not bad either…" he remarked after another sip. She gave him a look and carried on.

"I need to tell you something."

"I'm listening this time…"

She inhaled.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a short momentary pause and then Anakin started coughing violently. He choked on his mouthful of juice.

"You're _what?_" he spluttered.

"Pregnant." She stated simply.

"Pregnant? _Pregnant?_" he repeated incredulously.

His eyes flash quickly and she knew he was thinking of the eventful afternoon with the twins. She was too. She couldn't exactly comprehend having another child with two hyperactive twins. They were only three and a half now. Imagine when they were eight, or even four!

Padmé waited patiently for him to digest that news. He couldn't be blamed after his afternoon with the twins. Anakin sat there stunned.

"For-for how long?" he asked in disbelief when his speaking abilities returned.

"Close to seven weeks now."

"When did you know?" He stared down at her, placing one hand on her stomach.

"Just yesterday..."

Padmé waited for more response. Finally, she spoke up.

"Well is that all you have to say?"

"I-I'm happy Padmé, really. But just think about the twins!"

She sighed, putting one hand atop of his.

"We'll just have to manage…"

They sat in a contemplative silence for a few moments. Then Anakin's face cleared.

"There'll just have to be no more sugar after five. Not a single grain." Anakin shook his head decidedly.

"Decided to listen now Anakin?" she smiled mischievously at him.

His blue eyes were clear and bright. Apart from the occasional upheaval the twins caused, she was quite pleased about the news. They would just have to, as she'd said, manage together.

"Anakin? I want you to be here." She stared hopefully at him.

He nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll tell Obi-Wan. And since most of our assignments are completed, I should be staying in Coruscant for quite awhile."

Padmé smiled happily. She would certainly enjoy this pregnancy more with Anakin around.

…………………………………………………………………………….

That night she lay in bed with Anakin, feeling at peace now that she'd told him the news.

By his standards, after the afternoon he'd had, he had taken it quite well.

This day hadn't been too bad after all.

She was just about to drift off into a well-deserved sleep, when she heard Anakin's voice whisper softly in her ear.

"Padmé? We're not having twins again, are we?"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hey thanks so much for all the reviews! I didn't expect it at all. I really appreciate it.

I don't do individual reviewer responses, but there were some questions some of you had, so I'll try to answer it.

For Obi-Wan, this is an AU story, so I decided to make it that he knows of their marriage and family. The Council doesn't really come into this, so there's no need for any explanation there.

I'm not really writing this to go into any lengthy details, its just for some laughs and light-heartedness.

And yes, to all of you who guessed it. Padmé is quite obviously pregnant. The story is called 9 Months! It's predictable, but I just thought it might be fun and sweet to write about it. Angsty fics are really nice, and I'm writing a one-shot now, but I really wanted to read a fic like this about them together, and since there were hardly any, I decided to write one.

I don't mean it to be a really fluffly, mushy affair, so I'm trying to keep everything simple and natural between them…too much fluff isn't my thing, but if it does seem like that to you guys, do tell me and I'll change it.

Also, while this is a light-hearted amusing fic, I still want the characters to stay through to their nature that we see in the films (though Padmé and Anakin are mostly sad, serious, angsty people, apart from Episode II), so I didn't think it would be entirely realistic to have Padmé screaming her head off or whatsoever.

Thanks again for reviewing, I hope you like this. It's pretty long. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

The pale yellow rays of light pierced through her closed lids, and Padmé Amidala awoke with a slight start. She groaned irritably, realizing that Threepio had forgotten to darken the windows once again.

_Some protocol droid…_

Her body still yearning for more rest, she reached over to press the button that would dim the windows, with every intention of returning back to sleep for another good hour or two.

Her stomach however, had other ideas it seemed, as a sudden wave of nausea rose within her when she leaned over. Lurching forward abruptly, she retched. She barely had time to take a deep breath in a bid to force the nausea down when she felt another stomach churning ripple wash over her. Clutching her throat as she retched again, she moaned. She had forgotten just how bad all this was!

Anakin's initial grunt at having his arm, which he had wrapped around her middle, flung away so suddenly, now turned into alarmed cries at the sound of his wife. He woke up with a start, hair tousled, eyes half-sleepy, but nevertheless worried.

She was pale, an ill bearing on her face as she turned to face him. _A Jedi shall not know love-or sex- and for a good reason too_, Padmé was reminded for the second time.

It got perfectly fine women like her knocked up with a hyperactive baby and twice as severe morning sickness.

"Padmé, are you alrig-" The words had barely gotten out of his mouth when she paled another shade as an utterly overwhelming swell of morning sickness hit her. This time, she definitely felt _something_ rising up.

Stumbling out of bed, hand over mouth; she scrambled for the refresher at the end of the room. Padmé reached the door just as she felt it rushing up her throat, and with a sudden lunge for the sink, she threw up. Her stomach felt sickeningly empty and her mouth bitter and unpleasant and Padmé barely noticed Anakin's hand rubbing her back gently as certain recollections came flooding back.

_Sex and love._ _It was all these stupid temptations and she couldn't even resist one handsome Jedi... -_there was a sharp intake of breath and the contents of something inside her pushed up and out of her mouth.

She felt Anakin wince next to her and then saw him do a discreet little sidestep as a few drops of vomit landed precariously close to his bare feet.

Mustering as much of a glare as she could, Padmé turned toward him when her stomach gave away for the third time. She though, had no intention of _not_ giving Anakin a piece of her mind.

"Don't think-" she gasped from the sink before she felt another horrible rising in her throat.

"-I-" she coughed, breathing heavily during a momentary lull in the morning sickness.

"-didn't-"

Padmé inhaled deeply.

"-see that." She finished almost triumphantly, her voice hoarse and raspy.

She glanced up briefly to catch a guilty expression flashing across his face and her chocolate eyes managed a tiny glint. Smiling surreptitiously, he bent down and kissed her head.

"You don't miss a thing huh?" Anakin murmured in her hair, his lips curling in a conceding grin.

She gave him a weak smirk; sickly looking but eyes bright. "Of course."

He laughed, but it soon died away and a furrow appeared on his brow instead. Padmé was sagging tiredly against the sink, her face seemingly just one shade darker than her makeup when she was queen and the sight disturbed him.

He didn't like this one bit. And he was going to do something about it if he could.

"Come on," he said, gently scooping her into his arms. "Let's get you back in bed. You look terrible..."

She raised an eyebrow, before poking him squarely on the chest. "This," she placed a hand atop her stomach, "is all your doing Anakin. I have you to thank for that…"

He opened his mouth in means to protest, but closed it abruptly after a second thought. It wouldn't be good arguing with her now. A nauseous, pregnant senator. It was virtually impossible for anyone to win over that.

And after all, he had been the first one to initiate _some_ activity that day. He remembered it all too well… The tiniest trace of a grin appeared on his face.

"Is there some kind of smugness in that, or is it just me?" Padmé's voice, surprisingly cutting for someone who had just thrown up the contents of her stomach, interrupted his thoughts.

"I know what you're thinking of Anakin Skywalker." She continued before he could rebuke her words.

"Don't look so pleased," she stated dryly, the Look she wore forcing him to remain eye contact. "Just you wait till our baby; _your_ baby keeps you up all night."

The smugness fell of his face as he remembered those nights.

"Yes. _Those_ nights, Anakin. Remember now, don't you?" she continued matter-of-factly, her voice sounding like an affirmation in his head.

Of course he remembered. How could he not? Waking up every one hour or so, walking with the baby, singing to the baby, cooing to the baby, feeding the baby, changing the baby, and then finally almost begging their little child to sleep.

Any trace of his former grin disappeared completely, remembering that in their case, it had been two. He set his wife carefully down on their bed as a look of horror crossed his face and he turned to her now with a great sense urgency.

"Angel, we can't possibly have another set of twins can we? I mean we can't be so…-" he faltered for a suitable word.

Padmé gave him a piercing look. "You were saying?"

"so…lucky." He hurried to finish, flashing a tiny smile.

"Let's hope not Anakin." She threw him another Look but all severity on her face disappeared as her stomach began to flip and twist all over again. She moaned softly, pressing a hand to her mouth.

An anxious frown etched itself on his forehead and he hurried to rub her back soothingly. "I don't like this…it wasn't like this the first time!"

He paused to check her over, eyes troubled and finally concluded he was not satisfied with her appearance. So much for being in the 'glow of a motherly aura'. For the little Anakin knew about make-up and cosmetics, she was most certainly not glowing, her skin a worrying pasty shade with faint circles under her eyes.

"I'm going to take a day off and I'm taking you to the medicentre today." He decided firmly.

She smiled wanly at him, reaching up with her fingertips to smooth out the worried lines on his brow. "I was just there yesterday Ani…I'm alright. Stop worryi-"

As the words lolled from her mouth, she paled, felt her insides give way without warning and she lurched toward the bedside and threw up all over-

"My new boots!" cried Anakin, cringing as the white fluid splashed down the sides of the rich leather affairs.

Padmé fell back onto the pillows limply, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry Ani…" she croaked, throwing him an apologetic look.

Anakin squeezed her hand lightly and took a look at his ruined boots, then at his exhausted, pale, thin pregnant wife and made a decision.

"That's it. We're going to the doctor's today."

A faint rasp of objection emitted from her throat but Anakin's mind was made up.

"No complains. We're going today, right now." He stated authoritatively.

Padmé wrapped an arm around his waist as she placed her head tiredly on his lap. She did feel sick to the bone. Maybe Anakin was right this time.

He stroked her tangled hair softly, a tiny little self-satisfied smile curling his lips. She wasn't even trying this time. It felt good being the man of the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

In the stark white clinic, Anakin stared absently at the traffic whizzing past outside. His mind was whirling with a hundred and one nervous thoughts.

_It was ridiculous_, a little voice in his head spoke. _It's not like you haven't been through this before. Be a man!_

Anakin took a deep breath and squeezed Padmé's hand. That's right. He was a Jedi for crying out loud! This was nothing compared to the Clone Wars, meditation with Master Yoda, Obi-Wan's preaching or lightsaber battles with lunatics that absurdly enough, entertained thoughts _they_ could take on Anakin Skywalker, THE great Jedi Master.

Pfft. He had absolutely nothing to worry about, he told himself calmly.

Except the bewildering but frighteningly real possibility that his wife might be having twins again, taking the total number of Skywalker kids up to four.

Four. A trickle of sweat slid down his temple.

"What's wrong Ani?"

He turned to look at Padmé. She was wearing a slight frown, peering at him with a peculiar expression. There was nothing on her face that suggested anything other than a normal, healthy level of anxiety.

Anakin squeezed her hand tighter, trying his best to give her an assuring smile, to let her know he was _not_ going nuts over the fact that in seven months or so they might be welcoming two more little babies.

Unfortunately for him, she didn't buy it. She pursed her lips, staring straight at him. "Answer the question."

Padmé had learned a long time ago that it wasn't trustworthy to buy into either one of Anakin's flashy grins or falsely calm countenances. She waited patiently for his reply. It always took this prompting of hers to get him to talk.

"I'm just…alright-scared." He admitted feebly.

Every now and then Anakin still managed to take her by surprise. This was just one such occasion.

"Scared?" she looked at him, bemused. "Of what?"

He smiled at her sheepishly before answering. "That you could be having twins…"

Padmé resisted the urge to laugh and tried instead to contort her features into one of seriousness.

"This is a serious matter!" Anakin protested as she failed and her lips broke into a wide amused smile.

"I know…but imagine the field day the galactic media would have knowing that the Hero with No Fear was afraid of a couple of infants." She teased.

"They're not _just a couple of babies_," he stressed, "their energy levels are _way _off any chart!"

Padmé gave him a pointed look. "And just where do you think they got it from?"

He gave her another sheepish grin in response. She sighed as leaned against him. "Either ways, this, baby or babies, is ours. We're going to love and care for them all the same."

"It's not like you can choose, you know." She added.

"Of course I know that. But if only…" he trailed off suggestively. Padmé jabbed him in the ribs.

"Ow-"

At that moment, the door slid open and the medical droid zoomed towards them, a datapad in his mechanical arm. Anakin gripped Padmé's hand firmly in his, hearing her whisper in his ear.

"Relax…It'll be fine."

"Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker?" the droid inquired upon checking the datapad.

They nodded.

"You wife is medically fine. The nausea is normal at this stage, though I must warn you that it is not just subjected to the morning. Often it can take place throughout the day,"

Padmé paled a tinge at the news. _All day?_

"Other than that, she is doing well," the droid paused to check the screen.

"Ah yes, you inquired as to whether she is expecting twins?" Padmé nodded.

"It appears that-"

"STOP!"

The droid seemed almost shocked at Anakin's unexpected outburst.

"I beg your pardon?" He sounded like Threepio at this point.

Padmé whipped around sharply to give her husband a sharp glare. Just who did that imbecile of hers think he was?

"_What do you think you're doing_?" she hissed, grabbing his hand and pulling him back down on his seat.

"Please, continue." She told the droid, digging her nails into Anakin's palm.

"Very well. It seems that Mrs. Skywalker is expecting-"

"STO-" Anakin shouted, shooting to his feet. He couldn't find out now. He didn't _want_ to find out.

"Anakin, _sit down_!" hissed Padmé, giving the droid an apologetic smile through gritted teeth.

"Continue-" she ordered the droid.

"She is expecting-"

"NO, stop-I don't-" Anakin had made up his mind. He did not want to hear anything this droid had to say anymore. His wife was fine and unborn child was fine and he was happy. Full stop.

"_Anakin Skywalker!_ _What do you_-" It took very bit of Padmé's senatorial and queen training to restrain her features from forming into one very nasty look directed at her apparently insane husband.

"very healthy-" bravely the droid droned on.

"_I've changed my mind about knowing_!"

"But _I_ haven't!-" Padmé shouted, but the litany of curses that she had lined up at the tip of her tongue was forgotten and she stared stunned as Anakin stretched out his hand and the droid buckled and fell onto the ground.

Anakin heaved a sigh of relief. "There. Problem solved."

He was so pleased at having stopped the impertinent droid in time he hardly noticed his silently fuming wife beside him. But unfortunately for Anakin, the problem was far from solved.

_Far, far, far from it_, Padmé seethed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Just what was that all about Anakin?" she burst out furiously the minute they got into the speeder. The facial expression on Anakin's face revealed that he'd thought they weren't going to have this talk.

"What makes you think that what you did just now _didn't_ warrant this talk?" she went on to answer his unimplied question.

"You used the Force on a medical droid! I thought we were past this!"

"You were insisting for it to tell!" Anakin defended as he steered them into one of the traffic lanes to return home.

"That's because I thought we had decided to _keep a calm, rational mind_ and find out!" she retorted, gathering steam, a certain venomous quality to her voice now.

"That was before I decided it was best not to know!"

"And find out only when I give birth? Wouldn't that be more of a shock?" she shot back heatedly.

"Better that way than having to deal with the thought of _more_ than one more for _seven months_!"

At that, Padmé was so mad she decided it was better for the both of them that she didn't speak for a while. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned towards the lines of traffic streaming past her, not really seeing any of it.

She knew Anakin loved her and the twins, and this baby, but he really, _really_ had some nerve. He tried her till no end, until she thought she had finally come up with the ultimate reasons why Jedi's weren't allowed to love and marry, _and then_ he did something else that topped the list once again.

It was no wonder Obi-Wan used to inquire about her mental health. This man could drive anyone, anything up the wall when he wanted to.

She inhaled deeply, counting silently to ten. When she was done, she started from one again. She had become quite good at this after marrying Anakin. It served a most useful purpose. It ensured that she didn't cross the line to inflicting physical harm.

After repeating this cycle for ten times, she finally felt that she trusted herself enough to speak to him again. After all, she really couldn't stay mad with Anakin for long. He was one of her biggest weakness and strengths, she admitted begrudgingly, stealing a swift glance at him.

It seemed that everything would soon be alright by the time they got home, for Anakin was already shooting sad apologetic looks in her direction, when out of the blue, the speeder swerved to the left out into the sidelines of the main traffic lanes, so suddenly she was slightly displaced, and forced to clutch onto Anakin's arm.

Prickle by prickle, she felt that all-too-familiar anger seep back inside her. _Breathe, breathe._

"Just what was that for?" her voice, though seemingly calm carried a threatening precarious edge.

Anakin was gripping the controls tightly, his eyes widened with what seemed like horror and fear as he turned to her. For once he was oblivious to the look on her face.

Padmé felt her heart soften a little. In a quick change of heart she had the strangest urge to be wrapped in his arms and comfort him. And then Anakin had to shoot off that mouth of his again.

"Padmé-what if-what if you're not having twins, but triplets?"

Anakin's voice shook with genuine panic and alarm but she couldn't care anymore. She had enough.

Slowly, Anakin noticed her face. She was livid, incensed and it was a miracle she even managed to utter the words out of her mouth, but she did.

"_Get.back.into.the.lane._ Go straight home before you kill us all and get a fine. Don't stop or even move so much as an inch from route, and _don't you dare_ ask that question again."

Swallowing with a manner of resigned finality, Anakin steered and reentered the traffic lanes. It was going to be a long painful ride home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

She didn't speak to him for the rest of the evening and night.

Other than polite civilities so that the twins wouldn't launch into a crying panic, Padmé hadn't said a genuine word to her husband.

Oh and he'd felt it, she knew. Give him the cold shoulder for a few hours and he would begin to feel the pain. It worked all the time.

Now it was past midnight and she had been lying restless for an hour or so. She couldn't sleep properly. She turned to lie on her right side and was faced with Anakin's bare back against her. Even in the last dregs of her anger, she cracked into a tiny smirk.

They always slept in this manner after an unresolved argument, and in the morning she would almost always find herself snuggled right next to him or an arm around her waist. Honestly, they were quite hopeless at standing firm.

Padmé stared at his back for awhile, in two minds. She was still annoyed nonetheless, but the last traces of her anger was ebbing away and she did miss having him hold her at night. She finally came upon a decision.

It was her duty as a mother not to let the baby starve and Anakin's duty as a repentant husband to indulge in his wife. Padmé inched closer towards his still body then placed a tentative hand on his arm.

"Anakin?" she whispered, planting a soft kiss on his shoulder. There. She was not about to hurt him anymore.

Very, very slowly, he shifted and moved till her was now facing her.

"I'm sorry angel." He whispered before she could say anything.

She smiled impishly at him. "Forgiven."

Anakin grinned back at her. "You couldn't go to bed without forgiving me angel."

A sweet smile. "Don't push it Anakin. You were bad enough today."

He grinned accordingly as he said, "But you know you couldn't. I'm right and you know it."

Padmé didn't say a word, but of course Anakin was right. She just didn't want to admit it then. Let Anakin think he was off the hook? Not that fast.

"Ani? I'm hungry."

A look of incredulity crossed his features as his eyes flickered to the bedside. "It's one-thirty Padmé…"

"I'm serious Anakin. I can't sleep…" She said imploringly. Then as an afterthought, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "The baby's hungry too."

Anakin's face was blank for a second, as if deciding if that was worth getting out of bed for, then his lips curled into a tiny crooked grin. "Alright…what do you want?" he sighed dramatically.

"I have a sudden craving for lavein milk…" her eyes lit up.

"You want me to _make _some for you?" He looked highly amused at the thought of going into the kitchen at this hour, and actually cooking.

Then to her surprise, he sat up and began putting on his robes. She had expected some form of protest, but then, she reminded herself, it was only right he was making an effort to redeem himself.

"I did promise your father after all that I would take care of you…" he remarked as he bent down to kiss her. "I _am_ a trustworthy man."

His eyes gleamed roguishly and Padmé laughed despite herself.

"Hurry up!"

…………………………………………………………………………..

Anakin clutched the warm mug in his hands as he made his way carefully towards their bedroom. In the low lighting, the thick cream colored milk emitted faint trails of steam.

A sense of pride rose up in him as he admired his handiwork. The milk smelled and tasted delicious. Padmé would have to admit he had done a pretty good job, considering he had only seen Jobal prepare it twice.

He's spent thirty minutes in that kitchen of theirs that he had barely set foot in. Fifteen for finding the milk, ten for the spices and five for the actual boiling process.

Anakin felt quite proud.

Approaching their bedroom, he carefully pushed the door away, hardly waiting to catch the delighted look on his wife's face.

The dim light from the hallway shone into the room, illuminating the bed and Anakin's anticipating expression gave way to a tender loving, though somewhat resigned and disappointed one.

Crossing the threshold softly, he placed the warm mug on the bedside. It was just as well this was his punishment.

She was sleeping.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hey! Thanks so so much to all of my lovely reviewers! The response is overwhelming, way better than I expected. I do appreciate every one very much. Thanks for the encouragement. This story is my baby! And for one reviewer, to answer your question, no, I'm not British, though quite close. I'll leave you guessing.

And I was just thinking, do you want the Jedi Council to know about their marriage, or just Obi-Wan to know. I can't quite make up my mind, because I might use this in a future chapter, so I wanted your opinion and I'll see where I should take it from there. I'm sorry for the longer wait than usual, but break is over now. So my updates, latest, should be about a week. I'll try my best to make it five days though.

I hope you like this! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

The yellow sunlight that streamed through the floor-to-ceiling windows of the apartment cast long streaks on the dark blue carpeted floor. The light breeze that wafted in from the veranda caused the curtains to sway softly, and the clear dapple of water from the fountain in the center created a charming musical lilt. The whirr of the Coruscant traffic was too far below to be heard noticeably and all in all, the apartment was thriving on a peaceful silence.

Senator Amidala leaned back on the plush couch and sighed appreciatively. The children were out with Moteé and Anakin was doing what he dubbed 'Jedi business'. While she missed him, she couldn't deny how good this utter silence felt. It was incredibly, absolutely blissful.

Padmé stretched out on the couch, placing her tired feet on a cushion. She pushed aside the mess of senatorial papers that surrounded her. It was time for a break.

She had been working for close to four hours straight since ten in the morning, after she had finally convinced Anakin that she was fine and that he could go to work. A tiny impish grin tugged at the corners of her lips.

Largely on Anakin's insistence, Padmé had called in sick after a nasty bout of morning sickness had left her reeling. Anakin had refused to leave till she promised him she wouldn't do any work today. But on the rare occasion Padmé Amidala called in sick, it didn't mean she was resting in bed all day. How anyone could do that was beyond her. The very idea was just appalling.

When Padmé Amidala called in sick, it meant she was working from home. Pregnant or not, with or without morning sickness. Promise or no promise.

Besides she had crossed her fingers behind her back. It was just too bad for her overly-concerned husband.

Her fingers drifted to the chain around her neck, fiddling with the small pendant lightly. Her fingertips grazed over the well-familiar grooves and ridges of the japor snippet's carvings and a smile formed at the corner of her lips. She wondered what Anakin was doing now.

Having heard the twins boasting to an awestruck playmate herself, she knew they imagined their father to be streaking from one end of the galaxy to the other, pulling off unbelievable lightsaber feats, saving the 'great great' people of the world and capturing the 'baaaadd evil evil' people out there. Padmé twirled the long chain in her fingers, thinking amusedly to herself.

Sure Anakin had done all that, _once upon a time_.

Now he had two squirming, squealing, running little toddlers and a pregnant senator for a wife, and Coruscant was _the _place he should be, and rightfully so. She was going to make sure the council allowed Anakin to stay this time, for the most part at least. In fact, they should without question.

She was the very reason why there had been a "significant change in Skywalker's temperament", why "it seems that Anakin's Force signature has strengthened considerably" and why "there has been a less erratic and irrational pattern to his behaviour, however good the intentions are". Padmé remembered these words exactly as they were spoken by the Council. Credit for this new and improved Anakin belonged duly to her.

Anakin Skywalker himself shouldn't even _think_ of leaving now. It was thanks to that new streak in him which won over the Council in the end and thanks to _her _for it.

The way she looked at it, it was a terrible offense to leave your pregnant wife behind while her husband zoomed across the galaxy and left her to worry as to whether he was alive and well, and not in mortal peril.

And having Anakin Skywalker as said husband made it all the worse because if there was anyone with such an apt ability to court trouble, it was most certainly him. Jedi tricks and lightsaber skills aside. That feeling she had known too well. It was high time to put a stop to it.

Her thoughts soon moved to a whole other realm as her hand drifted to her stomach. A wry smile broke out on her face as she rubbed the small swell, unnoticeable still. It had been nearly a three weeks since that eventful health check-up and thanks to that good husband of hers; she still did not know whether they would be having a baby girl or boy.

But, she'd promised Anakin, and all temptations to find out her baby's gender would just have to be suppressed. She honestly sacrificed too much for him, she thought dryly, pursing her lips. Even up till now, she could quite frankly swear the medical droids were still holding a grudge against them.

Padmé breathed in heavily. Patches of the pale watery sky were visible through the swaying curtains and the tall vases of flowers near the archway exuded a subtle fragrance. It felt like being back on Naboo.

_BOOM._

There was a slight crash, two shrieks, a loud patter of feet then a thunderous thud on the carpeted flooring. The peaceful silence was broken. A wistful smile appeared on her face as she withdrew her thoughts from Naboo.

_Almost _being back on Naboo, she corrected herself.

Up until three years ago, she'd never known it was humanly possible for two small kids to make such a commotion.

Padmé sat up on the couch, searching the room for her two little tyrants. It didn't take long. In a moment, two round masses burst through the arch way, clambered down the steps and sprang for the couch, seemingly in all preparation to make a flying leap onto it. Her brown eyes widened in horror at the thought.

"Don't! Luke, Leia! No, not on mummy's papers-" There was a somewhat crispy crackling and rustling of senatorial papers as the two of them landed smack in the middle of the pile and she swallowed her words in resignation.

Two chocolate smudged, pink smiling faces greeted her and Leia leaned towards her hurriedly and planted two sloppy wet kisses on her cheeks. Padmé resisted the urge to laugh, pick her up and smother both of them with kisses.

Instead, reinstating her role as the mother, she forced her features to look stern.

"What have I told you both about running and jumping around?" she faced them with a firm eye.

The twins cowered down immediately. Instantly, Padmé felt a pang of regret. But she continued on. They would turn out to be more like Anakin if she didn't, and the idea didn't sound at all comforting.

"Didn't mummy and daddy tell you, you could hurt yourselves? And look at mummy's papers," she picked up a crumpled sheet before them. "They're very important!"

She crossed her arms. In what appeared to be deepest sorrow and repentance, both of them had their heads hung. "Well, what do you have to say?"

Leia looked up first, her lip trembling, chocolate eyes nearly dyed black from sadness. "I'm sorry mummy…I promise we won't ever ever do it again…"

Luke nodded his head fervently at this bit. "I promise too! Me too!" His blue eyes widened reproachfully.

There was a short contemplative pause during which Padmé slid her gaze from one twin to the next. Then she opened her arms and sighed, "Alright, alright. Come here…"

It was extraordinary how quickly all traces of previous remorse dissipated from their faces as they wriggled their way into her arms. She kissed them on the top of their heads. "So where did you both go today?"

Leia squealed. She had apparently been waiting for this question.

"Aunty Moteé took us to the sweetshop! The big one near Uncle Bail's house! I got lots and lots and lots and _lots_ of sweets!" She paused amid taking a deep breath, then squealed excitedly as she remembered something, and fished out a slightly squashed box from her pocket.

"I saved one for you! See look!" Leia thrust the silver box at her mother.

Luke, who hadn't been able to say a word since Leia had begun, hurriedly fished out another similar looking squashed box from the inside of his coat. "And see," he tugged at Padmé's sleeve, "I got one for daddy too!"

Padmé laughed as she took the sticky box from Leia. "Thank you sweetheart…" Luke's face fell slightly. "And I'm sure daddy will love it too when he comes back tonight Luke," she added, smearing away the chocolate smudges on his cheeks.

At her words, both their eyes lit up brightly, reminding her suspiciously of a certain someone.

They looked strikingly like Anakin at that moment. Too much like their father for her liking. She hoped what was coming wasn't too earth-shattering. The last time they'd had that look in their eyes, they had asked Padmé if they could borrow Anakin's lightsaber to prove to a boy at pre-school that their daddy was indeed a Jedi.

"What is it now?" she prompted cautiously.

"Can we please, please, please, please, please go to see daddy now? _Pleeeeaaaaseee_?" exclaimed Luke in earnest.

"I know daddy will want to see us! _Pleeeeaaaaaaasee_?" Leia added keenly. Her curly brown hair flounced about her as she nodded her head vigorously.

They leaned forward, eyes wide with anticipation, waiting in a hushed silence. Padmé looked at them calmly and expressionlessly. "Not a chance."

There was a spilt pause, during which Padmé steeled herself for what she knew would be coming next. "Bu-but _whhhhyyyyyyyyy_?" they whined in protest.

She shook her head firmly. "Look, daddy's very busy now and he has work to do, just like mummy,"

"But I heard you promise daddy you wouldn't do anything today!" Leia complained.

"Well now-" she faltered, searching for appropriate words. "Mummy's just been sitting here all morning, resting, just like daddy wanted."

Luke pouted unhappily while Leia pulled back from her and began to sulk. "Now stop that…I'm sure daddy will be very pleased to see you, but he's got many important things to do…"

Leia thrust the squished box at her once more. "But this is important too!" she whined.

She didn't think it was possible for Luke's lower lip to drop any further, but it did. She sighed inwardly. She didn't want to on use this, but by the looks of it, it was completely necessary.

"Do you want Master Yoda to scold you both? And I'm sure Master Windu will be very angry if you disturb daddy…"

Leia froze in the midst of the beginnings of a tantrum, but on Luke it had no such effect. "I'm not scared!" he huffed bravely. "Master Yoda just talks funny. I don't care!"

Padmé looked at him sternly. "That was very rude Luke Skywalker. And not nice either."

"Sorry mummy…" he mumbled, instantly subdued.

She gave him a grudging smile then pulled him closer to her. "Good. Now go with Aunty Moteé," she tilted her head to the door where she had just appeared, "and get yourselves cleaned up alright? You both smell!" she planted two noisy kisses on their cheeks in an effort to cheer them up, but it worked only slightly.

"Once you're done, we can all play with your new toys in the nursery okay?" she promised chirpily.

When she garnered no response, she tried again. "Okay sweethearts?"

Again a saddened silence met her ears. "Well, if you're not going to answer me then…" she trailed off playfully before swooping in and tickling them around their middles.

They erupted in loud shrieks. "Okay?" Padmé called over their shouts.

"Okay mummy!" came Leia high-pitched giggle as she burrowed her way behind Padmé to escape.

"Good girl! Now go before I get you both again!" she released them and they sprang onto the floor, but not before Luke managed to smear her face with sticky syrup from his pockets with a naughty grin.

"Luke!" she faked a bemoaned expression as he shied away from her with a shriek.

After a few moments, the thuds of their tiny stomping footsteps and the hurried patter of Moteé's to keep up with them faded away and the clear dapple of the water returned.

Padmé sighed gratefully, a whimsical smile on her face as she picked up the squashed sweet box. Gathering and smoothing out her papers, she began to organize them into her files.

Her dear husband wouldn't suspect a thing.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

_Two hours later…_

There it was again. The soft pats on the floor as she heard one of them tip-toe towards her. She closed her eyes tiredly.

"Can we please please please go see daddy?" Luke's voice suddenly quipped hopefully in her ear.

Padmé turned around where she was lying on the couch to face the tiny boy who was half the height of the sofa. With a heave she lifted him off the floor and settled him on her lap.

"How many times must I tell you Luke? We can't see daddy now…he's working." Padmé explained for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour. Even the words seemed tired and old on her tongue. She tweaked his dirty blonde hair as he pulled another hopeful, bright-eyed look. She laughed exasperatedly.

"That is not going to work young man!" She leaned in to kiss his nose. Then from behind quipped another voice and she turned around to find Leia, who had apparently just crept out from under the sofa.

"Oh please? Mummy? Please?" she begged after successfully clambering up next to her.

"No, no no!"

"We miss daddy!" she pleaded.

"So do I sweetheart, but no! Not a chance…" she shook her head resolutely.

"But-but daddy took us to your office before!" she tugged at Padmé's hands.

"Yeah!" Luke chipped in.

Padmé wrinkled her nose in thought. The troubles Anakin gave her. Honestly. "Yes, but that's, that's just daddy…it's different…" she trailed off helplessly.

"Why is it?" Leia pressed on.

"I'm going to tell daddy…" said Luke rather huffily.

"Well…" she paused. How could she explain that Anakin was just the man who thought of the most ridiculous things and actually carried them out half the time?

"Well, it wasn't right anyways. Daddy shouldn't have done that." She continued composedly.

"But he didn't care! And so do we too!" Luke stuck his chest out and Leia followed suit by placing her arms on her hips.

Padmé sighed. "I'm sorry, but we can't go."

"Please, please, please, please, please?"

"We'll be real quiet and no one will know we're there…" Leia promised enthusiastically, to which Padmé highly doubted that two three year old Skywalker twins would go unnoticed in the Jedi Temple.

Of course there was always the possibility that they might be able to blend in with the Younglings there, but then and again they made far too much noise and would certainly blow their cover.

"No!" she repeated adamantly.

"Please, please, please, please?" Luke begged most piteously.

"_No_!"

After what seemed like the thousandth time they both asked her, and her ears were ringing with the word "please", she sighed and throwing her hands up in the air, finally succumbed to their request.

"Okay! I'll take you there…"

"Really?" Leia asked incredulously, before shrieking loudly to Luke.

"Yes." Padmé acceded resignedly.

With another glass-shattering shriek and yell, she leapt off the couch while Luke enveloped her in a fierce hug, before doing likewise. As the raced to the nursery amidst deafening screams, Padmé called after them. "Get your jackets and shoes and we'll go now!"

Hauling herself off the sofa, she walked towards the main entrance to wait for them, pulling a cloak on. Threepio appeared from the kitchen looking positively terrorized.

"Is it safe Miss Padmé?" he inquired fearfully.

Padmé smiled kindly at the droid. It wouldn't be good to tease him anymore. His circuits could only take so much.

"Yes Threepio," she laughed, "for now."

She could almost see his joints relax slightly at her words. "Could you activate the speeder Threepio? We're going to the Jedi Temple."

He snapped back at attention instantly. "Certainly Miss Padmé."

He trotted off into the lift lobby, and thankfully so, for barely five seconds later, two bundles hurtled towards her and landed with a resounding smack on the marbled floor.

Clutching both twins with each hand, they left for the lift lobby, leaving Padmé to imagine the look on Anakin's face when they arrived.

It was so unlike her to do something like this.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Luke! Wait! Don't run!"

Padmé leaned heavily against the side of a wall as she stopped to catch her breath. Then she groaned despairingly. In that one second it had taken her to regain her breath, Luke had run off and disappeared around the corner of the long white corridor.

Carrying her thick cloak in her arms and being nearly three months pregnant was no help at all in situations like these. She felt completely drained and light-headed after making her way through one level of winding corridors. She admonished herself inwardly for giving in to them. This was a bad, bad idea.

She had just lost both her twins in the main quarters of the Jedi Temple.

Picking up her pace, she combed the long hallways as fast as she could, praying that the two of them hadn't run into someone. Her hopes however, were dashed immediately as she rounded a corner and was greeted by the sight of Luke and Leia, hands clasped diligently behind their backs, standing solemnly before a kneeling Master Windu.

Quickly rearranging her hassled features into one of calm and composedness, she walked up towards them. Both of them scooted at once to her. "Good afternoon Master Windu."

The Jedi Master smiled in exchange. "Good afternoon Senator Amidala. I see you've found your twins."

"I hope they haven't been causing you any trouble…"

"Not at all…Luke was just telling me about some of the star fighters he would like to try flying." Padmé could see the glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Oh really? When does he intend to do that?"

Master Windu raised his eyebrows. "Now."

The conversation was turning out to be highly interesting. "I see…"

Luke interrupted, jumping with eagerness. "Yeah! Now! Can I?"

Padmé looked down forlornly at her son, suddenly feeling another wave of tiredness wash over her.

"I want to be like daddy!" he proclaimed, as if it would justify letting a three-year-old fly a Jedi star fighter.

From behind Padmé came a voice she instantly recognized. "Do you?"

"Daddddddy!" The twins shrieked and scampered towards Anakin who had just rounded the corner with Obi-Wan and Master Yoda.

The piercing noise throbbed in her head and she swayed slightly on her feet, remembering the last time she had eaten was nearly four hours ago. Padmé stumbled back as she smiled faintly at the two Jedi Masters, but Anakin, who'd noticed her immediately, steadied her.

Pulling her close to him with one hand while he carried Leia with the other, he whispered concernedly in her ear. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…I just need to eat something." She smiled at him.

"Heard expecting another, Senator Amidala, you are?" Master Yoda inquired pleasantly. Padmé nodded her head.

"Congratulations Padmé. You've managed to keep Anakin far busier than I ever could have." Obi-Wan chuckled. "How far along are you?"

Anakin placed his hand on her stomach protectively. "Nearly three months."

"Expecting us to keep Skywalker here, you have come to ask?" Master Yoda quipped, his eyes twinkling knowingly.

Padmé's eyes gleamed. "You know me too well Master Yoda."

"Then try to do so, we will, though guarantee there is not." He replied.

She laughed. "Fair enough."

After a few more minutes of conversation, the party broke up and the Skywalker clan was left standing alone in the corridor. Padmé moved away to hold Luke's hand before he had another notion to run away, but Anakin moved faster.

"Now back to business…" he said, pulling her tightly to him so she couldn't move. "What may I ask, are you three doing here?"

Padmé smiled sweetly at him. "Ask your son Anakin."

Instantly, Luke procured the sweet box from his pocket. It was in an even sorrier state than earlier, squashed down and melted, with what had to be the sweet itself oozing from corners.

"For you." Luke nodded his head affirmably.

Anakin took hold of the sticky silver box, tucked it into his Jedi robe, and with a look of delighted surprise, handed Leia over to Padmé and picked Luke up. He beamed happily. Mission accomplished.

They began to walk. "Lucky for you three, I'm done for the day. So where would you like to go now?"

Stupid question.

At once Luke and Leia began to shout and clamour and Padmé, who was suddenly filled with a desire to curl up in bed with Anakin and sleep, started to have a headache.

After much debate, they decided to go to the museum, where Luke would be able to observe the different star fighters, and Leia, fashion trends from the outer rim. And most importantly, thought Padmé, it was well known for its well-fitted lounging compartments, where she could rest while Anakin took the kids around.

Thank goodness for pregnancy and its benefits.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was night. Padmé shuffled wearily towards their bed having left the refresher and rubbed a sore spot on her neck. A warm hand came down on hers to do the job, and she sighed gratefully, leaning back into Anakin as he guided her to the bed.

"How do you think they took it?" his warm breath tickled her ear.

"So far so good…" she murmured. "No questions yet…"

They had just told the twins that a new member (the possibility of _members_ wasn't even mentioned) would be arriving in a few months time. After waiting for the 'right moment', according to Anakin, they had finally broken the news as they'd been putting them to bed. Actually Padmé wasn't sure if it was indeed the 'right moment', because she was certain it would keep them awake even longer, but she would be entering her second trimester soon and her stomach would start to show.

Safe to say, they had taken it pretty well. Better than expected, which was to say there had only been the utmost screaming and jumping and minimal questions. The idea of a new baby brother or sister (or both) was highly appealing to them.

In fact, it had surprisingly turned out to be a highly efficient way of getting them to sleep. The initial excitement wore them out faster than any bedtime story, and they were asleep before Anakin had even got past the introduction.

She settled comfortably into bed, enjoying the feel of Anakin's strong hands massaging her back. "Mmmm…goodnight Ani…" she strained over her shoulder to kiss him on the lips.

"Goodnight angel." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Padmé blinked. Had Leia really said what she thought she'd said?

By now Anakin had shot upright. He was probably thinking the same thing as her. The fact neither of them knew what to say didn't help at all. Leia stared back expectantly at them, twisting one end of her blanket that she had dragged along. This wasn't a good sign. Padmé knew then that Leia was planning on staying till she got her answer.

Words, phrases flew wildly in her head as she searched for an appropriate reply, but each one sounded more ridiculous than the last. There was truly no way they could explain such a thing to a three year-old without forever tainting her mind afterwards.

_What had they gotten themselves into?_

She felt utterly drained. Desolately, she slumped back against the pillows and turned to gaze hopelessly at Anakin.

He shifted and looked down at her. The faint circles under her eyes looked darker in the absence of light and her brown eyes were clearly tired. He reached down and squeezed her hand.

"I know you're tired Padmé, but what are we going to do about this?" he whispered conspiringly to her, gently brushing locks of hair off her face.

"Go back to sleep?" she murmured, her eyes closing.

Anakin opened his mouth to reply the unfortunate obvious, but at that point, Leia answered for him. She crawled forward, thumb in mouth and tugged impatiently at Padmé's nightgown.

She whined. "Mummy…"

Padmé forced her eyes open.

"Answer," Leia moved forward towards her, "my-" and scrambled to climb to sit on her mother's middle. "-question!"

At once Anakin picked her off before Leia could plant her full weight on Padmé's stomach. "Remember Leia? Mummy's carrying a baby and we want to take care of it…So don't do that again alright?"

Leia seized her wriggling and stared at Padmé's discreetly rounder stomach. "In there, daddy?"

Anakin nodded, but his gaze flickered uncertainly at Padmé. He wondered where this was going. Hopefully it would distract her from The Question.

Leia considered this thoughtfully for a moment, then she opened her mouth and asked incredulously, "But how did it get in there daddy?"

He groaned inwardly. Beside him he heard Padmé sigh, defeated. His plan had backfired miserably. They were back at square one, and even worse, he had served to pique Leia's interest even further.

"Tell me! How daddy!" she swiveled around, now irritated at the silence that met her to face him.

Padmé looked at Anakin. They had two options: one, tell her and be forever plagued by the fact they had single-handedly planted _The_ _Idea _in their three year-old daughter's head, or two, refuse to tell her and force her to sleep, but be subjected to an hour-long tantrum and whining session that Leia would never let them forget.

The choice was obvious. Having experienced first-hand the shrill frequencies of Leia's tremulous vocal range, there was absolutely no way they were going down that way.

They would have to tell her.

Padmé heaved herself off the pillows resignedly. "We'll do this together."

'_I'm sorry angel._' Anakin mouthed apologetically. She smiled wryly. It was both their faults honestly. What gave them the belief that such a big thing wouldn't interest them when even the smallest everyday things like why Threepio could talk but R2 couldn't drove their curiosity intensely, she would never know.

"Well Leia, you see when two people meet each other and…" she faltered, clearing her throat.

"And what?"

"And they…" Padmé fought to find words. In the hundreds of speeches she had made, it was just terrific words had decided to fail her now.

"They like each other, they fall in love," came Anakin to her rescue, "and if they're lucky, they get married." He ruffled her fine brown hair as a casual touch.

'_if they're lucky !'_ Padmé mouthed to him disbelievingly. '_Excuse me?'_

'_I couldn't think of anything!'_ He mouthed back, shrugging sheepishly.

"Like you and mummy?" Leia trilled excitedly.

"Yes, very much so sweetheart." Padmé mustered a smile.

"Then what happens next?"

"Well,…because they love each other very much, they have little children, just like you and Luke," Padmé couldn't believe what she was hearing herself say!

"And everything starts out small and tiny, like a baby, just like how you and Luke were babies too…"

"Just like this baby?" Leia crept over and patted her stomach lightly.

Padmé nodded, relieved that this awful conversation seemed to be coming to a close.

"But how does it get there?"

_Oh god. _

The muscles on her face tightened. Not again. All she wanted was to sleep, not this. She rubbed her eyes wearily. Then Anakin came to the rescue for the second time.

"I'll handle this…" he whispered.

Relief shone dimly in her eyes, but she gripped his hand firmly in warning. As much as she loved him, Anakin had the peculiar quality to say the most unhelpful things sometimes.

"It's like…a present. A gift…"

At his words, Leia's coffee eyes grew wide. "So if a mummy and a daddy love each other loads, they have a present? A baby?"

He wrinkled his nose in thought. "Something like that Leia."

Padmé smiled. Some semblance of satisfaction was showing on her face as she processed the information. The conversation was ending.

"Oooo!" she clapped her hands happily. "Then can I get marrweed too? I want a present!"

The smile on her face slid off immediately. She didn't even have the energy to correct her pronunciation. This was completely, utterly horrendous. Her pre-school daughter asking her if she could get married so she could get a 'present'. Padmé didn't think she would have to deal with this till the twins were both twenty-one. But here she was, dealing with it eighteen years earlier than planned.

It was every mother's worst nightmare.

"NO." Anakin looked horrorstruck that he had put that unthinkable notion in his pure three-year old daughter's head.

"Not in a million light years." He restated firmly.

Leia pouted unhappily. "Why not?"

"Because-" Anakin started to reply, but was smoothly interrupted by his wife. In Anakin's distressed state, it was best she settle this for them, sensibly, rationally and appropriately.

"Because sweetheart, first of all, you're too young, and secondly, mummy and daddy will need you here to take care of your new brother or sister." Finally, she had chosen the right words.

Leia puffed out her chest proudly. "Yes! Me and Lukie will help you and daddy."

"Good girl." She kissed the top of her messy brown head and with a great thankful sigh, sank back into the soft welcoming pillows.

"That's my little girl…" Anakin smiled, reassured, at his daughter. "Now mummy's very tired so let's go back to sleep okay?"

Leia nodded her head contentedly. She moved off the bed with her blanket in tow and Anakin lay back in bed, an amused smile on his face as he watched over Leia's tiny retreating back.

Padmé shifted closer towards him, curling up comfortably against his chest, and he was just pulling the covers over her when there was a soft thud on the bed. Anakin glanced up.

"What now Leia?"

"Can I sleep with you and mummy?"

Anakin's gaze flickered down to his peacefully resting wife and hopeful daughter.

"Please, please?" she begged.

From the recesses of the bed came Padmé's voice. "Let her…" she mumbled sleepily.

"Alright. You heard what mummy said." He opened up the covers and Leia crawled and squeezed her way in between them, snuggling close to her mother.

They settled in, and for a few wonderful moments there was silence. Padmé's slow rhythmic breathing gradually lulled Anakin to sleep. Tomorrow was expected to be a long day at work, and sleep couldn't have been more welcome.

Then, a small voice.

"Daddy? Did you put the baby in mummy?"

Anakin froze. He glanced at Padmé, soundly asleep, dark lashes shielding her closed lids. His mind raced furiously. What would his wife say to something like this, in a situation like this?

He glanced at her sleeping figure again and got his answer. Leaning over, he kissed her forehead, ruffled her hair and lay back down once more. "Goodnight Leia," he spoke firmly. It was end of conversation. Full stop.

He waited for a few moments for any repercussions but there was none. Anakin peered over carefully. She was fast asleep. A pleased smiled tugged at his lips and he finally closed his eyes to the sleep that had eluded him most of the night and now waited for him.

_Rule 1 in his book:_ _Almost always take your wife's advice and if it was somehow unavailable, do what she would do. It was a guaranteed fuss-free, un-time-consuming and the quickest way to resolve any nasty, unfamiliar situations. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey! Thanks so much to all my reviewers and people who tell me they love this little story! It really makes my day receiving them. And because of you guys, I do my best to write good chapters. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in the longest time. It's really awful I know but I've been so busy. But I am determined to churn out another chapter this week too.

At first this was not supposed to be a chapter by itself, as I wanted to add another part, but one that would be a month from the events here (meaning Padmé would be 4 months along), but the second part I was writing would take too long and I really wanted to post something for you guys. You won't mind this fic having extra chapters, won't you?

So I hope you like this. Might as well make it a stand-alone, since so many of you were so interested in how the talk was going to take place. Hope this doesn't disappoint! My take on the 'birds and bees' explanation. Simplified version for three year-olds. )

Thanks so much once again!


	6. Chapter 6

"Leia, sweetheart, please stop that now," Padmé stretched out an arm to catch the edge of her dress, but the material slipped out of her reach faster than her fingertips even had a chance to graze it.

"No- no- _NO_- you don't do that Leia Skywalker-" she gritted her teeth, lunging out again to grab her but again failing by an inch. Leia scrambled up the booster seat and now eyed her mother with an over-bright naughty grin.

Padmé's patience was wearing thin. "You come here now! Leia, I'm warning you-get here- _now_!"

She shot her a severe stare. It was her 'mummy-means-business' look. A little reassurance filled her inside, and she calmed herself down a notch. It had never disappointed her before.

One, two. Three… Yes, she could see Leia edging closer.

"That's my good-" Padmé's words died on her lips as Leia gave her one very naughty look, then shook her head and giggled, right before her very eyes. Her chest started rising up and down again. _It isn't good for the baby and it isn't good for pregnant ladies, _she told herself. _Calm down, calm down._

Time for a new approach. "Anakin!" she called frustratedly, looking down at the seat next to her.

Instantaneously a pair of hassled blue eyes flew up to meet hers. "What?"

She rubbed her forehead to keep an aggravated furrow from etching itself on it and gestured to Leia, now scuttling and crawling excitedly up and down the seats and making funny faces at Luke.

Anakin looked down at Luke, red-faced and agitated, stuck in his seat due to a safety catch that had bizarrely gone faulty and back to her.

"I'm sorry angel, but I really can't-" the rest of his words were drowned off by a piercing shriek of glee that had its origins from Leia's mouth.

Padmé was sure she was going to sue the company that made these booster seats. Thanks to them, the Skywalker family had been trapped in their maxi-speeder while a lovely dinner reservation waited for them outside.

Her resolve was cemented when Luke, now having been stuck for fifteen minutes, started to scream. The knowledge that Leia was taking great delight over his fix, as she evidently informed him by cracking up in peels of laughter each time he squirmed in his seat, only angered him more.

Anakin shot her an apologetic look. There was nothing more he could do than soothe her raw nerves in this situation. His wife was four months along, her stomach fairly huge and she could hardly do much to stop their daughter who had gone on a rampage.

"I'm really sorry angel, but I've got my hands full with this one…"

Padmé sighed designedly. She leaned over and kissed his temple, just as Luke let out another earsplitting scream. "It's okay. You just worry about getting Luke out before the windows shatter."

Since Anakin had his hands full, there was only one way she had to do it. Trust her three year old daughter to make a pregnant woman resort to such measures. Her daughter was capable of getting her to do what every medic and medical droid told her not to.

With a deep breath, she heaved herself off her seat and twisted herself around. Convenience aside however, she was extremely uncomfortable. Her expanding middle prevented her from turning more than thirty-five degrees; hence her neck and arms were stretched forward so much they'd begun to tingle.

Padmé craned her neck so she was now at eye-level with Leia and fixed her with a dead-serious, non-compromising stare.

"I'm giving you three counts Leia Skywalker. You stop teasing your brother right now, sit down and stay quiet in your seat."

Padmé Amidala wasn't playing any games right now. All mothers had their limits. And Leia had just crossed that line.

"One."

Leia closed her mouth mid squeal.

"Two,"

She gazed uncertainly at Anakin. _Go on_, he prodded her on with a nod of his head.

"Thr-" Padmé raised a warning eyebrow. Leia stood momentarily stunned. Her fear-stricken brown eyes shot from her father to her mother. Security or fury. There was the choice.

"Three!" She finished triumphantly as Leia shot towards her booster seat in the last second after a final anxious glance towards her father.

Padmé shot a little wink to Anakin. _Told you so_, she mouthed superciliously. He responded with a smirk before swiveling back to Luke.

"Leia," she turned towards her. "I'm not pleased with your behavior at all. Now stay there quietly and be a good girl. Understand?"

Leia nodded fearfully.

"Good."

Finally with an immense effort and a loud grunt, she hauled herself back into her seat and remained perfectly still till she felt the blood rush back again. _Ahhh_…It was then her stomach gave out a fierce rumble, and as if to emphasis the point that she was positively starving, the baby gave a definitive thump against the palm of her hand.

She frowned and gazed at the time flashing on the dashboard.

"Ani?" she bit her bottom lip tentatively. "How is it going? I don't mean to rush but the baby and I are really hungry…"

"Me too!" Leia quipped from the back.

"And Luke too I'm sure." Padmé added.

"Almost done angel…just, wait-" Anakin gave one fierce tug at the safety belt. "Nearly there-" He gave one final tug, and with a flourish it flew off, springing Luke free and Anakin's head finally reemerged from somewhere under the arm rest.

"Done!" he proclaimed thankfully.

"Not just yet," she laughed, leaning over to smooth down the messy tufts of hair on his head. "Okay! We'd be lucky if they kept our reservation. Button up the two of you and let's go…"

Padmé exhaled gratefully as at long last they finally reached the entrance of the restaurant. "We have a reservation for four under Naberrie?"

The pretty Twi' lek smiled as she leaned forward to see where the other two were. "Give me a moment to check."

Anakin pulled her close as he ran a hand over her protruding tummy. "So guess what Obi-wan told me today. You'll never believe it." He laughed as he remembered his disbelieving reaction to the news.

"You're free to amuse me."

Anakin laughed again. "I don't know if you read the gossip news magazines or watch those trashy channels Ryoo loves so much nowadays, but apparently there's much speculation over the galaxy's favorite senator's current state."

Padmé's brown eyes twinkled with amusement as she placed her hand atop Anakin's. "About this?"

"Uh huh," he nodded his head. "I don't know why they care, but it seems someone leaked the news and now there's this crazy frenzy to get pictures and affirmations."

"Really?" she arched one mock disbelieving eyebrow.

Inwardly the news didn't take her too much by surprise. When they'd decided to make their marriage public after the Council's consent, the mayhem it caused far surpassed any political upheaval she'd witnessed. The both of them hadn't been able to step out of the apartment for _weeks _without being surrounded by two dozen media droids snapping their pictures and reporters from all over the Republic clamoring for interviews.

Anakin chuckled softly in her hair as he rested his chin lightly atop her head. "Which explains why there were these pesky little droids always hovering outside the apartment these past few days. 'Think I might have caused permanent malfunction with a few of them."

"Anakin!" she chided, but she could make this an exception. All the better if he managed to shut down all of them. Those droids were remarkably persistent in their tasks, as she recalled.

"Wait till we get inside, and I'll show you something that'll make your day," he grinned and scooped up Leia as the Twi' lek gestured inside to show them to their tables.

"I'm hungrwee!" Luke whined as soon as they got him settled in a baby chair.

"Give us a minute okay sweetheart? We'll order now and the food will get here fast…" she thumbed his cheek, smiling. "Lucky for you two, I have this," she pulled out two squishy toys from her bag and handed it to them.

"Alright, so what is it?" she leaned towards him now that the twins were satiated.

"This." Anakin's blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he placed a virtual magazine in front on her.

Padmé's eyes widened as the pages of the magazine began to flash before her.

Underneath an already large and highly noticeable heading, _'Family bliss yet again for the galaxy's favorite couple?'_,were pictures of her leaving the apartment, pictures of Anakin helping her out of their speeder, pictures of the both of them with the twins at the balcony, pictures of her and Anakin leaving a maternity wear boutique, and that was just yesterday!

"How on earth did they get these?" she whispered, alarmed. "I thought you got rid of the most of them?"

"So did I…I think the _Couruscant Informer_ has gotten craftier in stalking us after most of their droids returned eternally damaged,"

"I shouldn't have worn this then!" she sighed, looking down at the snug woolen dress that clearly revealed her baby bump.

"But we should be safe here…And you'll be wearing your robe outside." He pointed out, placing a protective hand over her stomach. "Besides, I like seeing you like this. It makes you so much more…"

He leaned in to brush his lips with hers. "-so much more…_desirable_."

"Mmmm...You would, wouldn't you?" She teased him in a low voice as she deepened the kiss. "But not now…" She pulled apart reluctantly.

"So tell me, how long has our personal life been splashed across every tacky magazine?"

Anakin shrugged. "A week or so?"

Padmé shook her head in disbelief. "No wonder I had five missed interceptors from Sola and my mum yesterday!" She peered up at him glumly before she frowned as a thought occurred to her. "Wait- so how does Obi-wan fit into this?" she questioned.

"Well so happens he was –pestered- yesterday by a hound of columnists on the way back to the Temple from Dex's diner."

Padmé choked on her sip of water. "Yes. And mind you, according to him, that's putting it mildly."

"Anakin, as it is we have to make all reservations under Naberrie, or risk the possibility of your teenage fans causing a stampede for your autograph during dinner, Hero With No Fear,"

Anakin grinned at her. "It'll die down soon enough. It always does. Remember the twins?"

"That took a whole month Ani!" she rebuked, memories terrorizing her. It was hard to forget the time when the arrival of their twins was announced. Practically the entire galactic federation of reporters had pounced upon the medicentre and their home.

"Or would you like to entertain them with one exclusive comment?"

She stared at him. "I wouldn't even entertain the thought. First, we're both too busy. Second, as a Jedi Knight and a Senator, we shouldn't be entertaining them, and last, it's really is-"

"None of their business?"

"Exactly. They've no right being so intrusive." She sighed. Reaching across she stroked Leia's soft brown hair. "And we need to protect these two from them."

Anakin looked towards them and grinned. "I don't think we need to worry there; they're about the feistiest three-year olds you can find." He glanced at them again, where the two of them had currently engaged in a fierce wrestling and pummeling match between the two toys.

"I have to agree with you on that." She said dryly, wrinkling her nose.

"But, I'll put R2 on high security just in case." Anakin reassured her.

The conversation was suspended as the food was served at their table and at the same time, the Skywalker family eating ritual kicked into action.

"Okay, so apart from my handmaidens, their nannies, and the Council, no one else knows." Padmé paused to spear a piece of greens and pop it into her mouth. "I'll contact my mum and Sola tomorrow, but aside from them, we'll leave it as that."

"Oh, I almost forgot! We should let Owen and Beru know too. The two of them adore the twins. I'm pretty sure they'd like to know about the new addition." She added.

"Whatever you say…" he grinned, leaning over to wipe Leia's mouth with a napkin.

"Okay, I'm done." She pushed aside her empty plate. "I'll take over from here…"

"Mmmm open up…" she took the spoon from Anakin and fed Luke a mouthful. "You want some more?"

Padmé began to relax as dinner wore on. Anakin was right. It would be impossible for any of those intrusive cam droids to hide in here. After all, this _was_ a rather high-end place with a reputation for privacy.

She'd be confounded if they managed to sneak in here!

Anakin looked up from his dinner to give her a smile and finally, she put her worries at rest.

_But little did they know… _

……………………………………………………………………………

_The next day… _

"Anakin! Anakin! Are you here?" Padmé called right away as soon as she got through the door.

"What's wrong now?" he poked his head out of the bedroom immediately. "Are you alright?"

"I just went to visit Bail and his wife, since she's here with him for a change, and she showed me this!" Padmé tugged a virtual magazine from her bag and placed it in front of him.

She lay back on their bed and pursed her lips. "Look at page 7 Ani." She instructed flatly.

Gingerly Anakin scrolled through the magazine, this one with a promising name; _The Galactic Inquirer_. He came to a stop at page 7, where a large, big and bold heading screamed at him.

_THE FORCE **IS** INDEED STRONG WITH JEDI KNIGHT ANAKIN SKYWALKER!_

Anakin choked. "What do they mean by that?"

Padmé raised an eyebrow. "You don't say?"

"Read on. It gets better."

_THE FORCE **IS** INDEED STRONG WITH JEDI KNIGHT ANAKIN SKYWALKER!_

_WITHIN MONTHS OF HIS RETURN HOME, SENATOR AMIDALA IS ONCE AGAIN PREGNANT! _

_OUR SEXY JEDI KNIGHT CERTAINLY DOESN'T WASTE ANY TIME! _

_My, my. Anakin Skywalker is without a doubt a **very** fast worker! The handsome Jedi Knight and the delectable Senator are most definitely not lacking in passion! The past week has seen the couple under a flurry of speculation, with fans of the twice voted 'Hottest Couple of the Year', swarming with questions on whether Naboo's beautiful politician is yet again with child. After days of futile enquiries with close associates of the couple, the truth has finally been revealed, thanks no doubt to the delicious undeniable evidence the Inquirer has managed to catch for the record! _

_The lovely Senator Amidala was spotted with an obvious baby bump, as seen below, while out dining with the family last night. Medical droids the Inquirer consulted were quick to pronounce that according to her appearance, the Senator is into her second trimester and possibly four months along. It is a delightful piece of news that the Skywalker family yet again awaits more family bliss. Aren't they the perfect family? _

_The staff at The Galactic Inquirer would like to offer our congratulations to the picture-perfect pair for the baby they are expecting. But then and again, since Anakin Skywalker has gotten himself **quite** the reputation for being a real good **strong** man,hint there, readers shouldn't be surprised if the beautiful Senator is again expecting twins, or perhaps even triplets! The thought is just absolutely thrilling! _

_But for now, we will just have to be satisfied with this tasty tidbit, for the pair are known to be intensely private, a real pity! (But with two such irresistible people together, one can only imagine the hot and heavy**, steamy** details of their marriage that they would undoubtedly want to keep under wraps!) Thus it is yet again time to sit back and watch and wait for anymore exciting happenings in our favorite family! _

_Your faithful editor, _

**_Wandla Tilkiko_**

**_PRESS HERE_**_ TO VIEW AN EXCLUSIVE _

_PICTURE PRESENTATION OF _

_THE COUPLE SINCE THEIR EARLY DAYS! _

__

_AND **PRESS HERE** TO VIEW MORE _

_ EXCLUSIVE PICTURES OF _

_SENATOR AMIDALA'S BABY BUMP! _

__

Steamy details of our marriage?

A reputation for being a real good _strong _man?

Anakin slumped back on their bed, completely dumbstruck as his eyes left the edge of what he could only describe as, a scandalized monstrosity of a gossip article. The horrific warblings from the warped mind of that positively terrorizing woman floated around like a nasty bug in his head.

Anakin felt the blood rising up his face. "I do not have a reputation for being a 'real good strong man'!"

"Well obviously, _some_ people have been ogling at my husband in places they shouldn't be. And I'm sure Miss Wandla isn't the only one…" Padmé remarked, crinkling up her nose.

Until now she had never known the full extent of desire Anakin's fan club had. She was now slightly disturbed at the notion of thousands of horny young or, she shuddered, old women lusting after her husband. She shook her head to clear out those thoughts. She was anyways, the lucky wife. There was nothing to worry about.

Anakin turned a deeper shade of red.

"Why so shy Ani?" she teased him. "After all, both you and I know what a 'good strong man' you are."

Anakin spluttered.

"I, for one, can certainly testify to that," she breathed naughtily in his ear.

At her words, all thoughts about his dirty-minded fan club left his head at once. Clearly his own wife had a little dirty-minded problem of her own.

Rolling over onto his side so he was now slightly shadowing her, he leaned over, bringing their faces only centimeters apart. "Feeling amorous aren't you?" he whispered, trailing one finger from her chest down to her rounded stomach.

"It's the hormones…" she curled her lips up seductively. "They say pregnant women are full of it."

"And they're most definitely not wrong…" Anakin trailed off as their lips met in a kiss that Miss Wandla Tilkiko's imagination would have been proud of.

"Mmmmm…" Padmé giggled softly as Anakin broke off and began nibbling her soft spot on her neck. "We really have no right to protest against that article you know, because-" she laughed as Anakin placed a kiss atop her stomach, "it really is quite true. We're terrible…"

"When Breha passed me that magazine, she couldn't stop laughing despite herself. I was so mad at first when I read it, but now it really seems quite funny…I can't blame Breha at all."

She giggled as Anakin slid one hand under her heavy velvet top and his fingers began exploring the smooth skin that stretched over her tummy.

"Well now that we know they're able to penetrate nearly every thinkable place, we really must be more careful…"

"They're not going to see us here…"Anakin murmured amidst kisses.

Padmé giggled as Anakin hit another soft spot. "I meant outside Anakin. I've learnt my lesson…"

Anakin paused in his administrations. He crawled up the length of her body till they were face to face again. "I've learnt my lesson too,"

He paused and brought his face nearer till her warm breath tickled his skin.

"Oh yeah?" she breathed, quirking one eyebrow up.

"_Pregnant women are the downright sexiest creatures._" He whispered wolfishly before capturing her mouth with his once again.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Hi to all my readers! I know I deserve an awful big scolding for having not updated for weeks and weeks! I've just been incredibly busy, but thank goodness it's the hols now.

So as an apology, here's an extra long chapter to make up for your wait. As you might have noticed, I've added a bit of lust and passion into their marriage that wasn't quite there in the previous chapters. After all, every hot marriage needs passion! Well, hope you liked that bit of interaction. I was feeling a little more adventurous with this, so I've added it in. Do give me your input on that! haha and whether you would like to see more in later chapters!

Oh yeah, if some of you didn't know, Bail Organa's wife is called Breha. The article wasn't quite supposed to come out that way, it supposed to be somewhat neater, but oh well.

Thanks so much for reading this, to all of you who haven't yet forgotten my story! I really appreciate all reviews and comments! Lastly, a final big SORRY! Enjoy.


End file.
